Nightmares Again Erza?
by Cougarfang15
Summary: Inspired by the Magic Games when Lucy states that Erza climbs into her bed. ErLu ONESHOT. Short, sweet, and fluffy.


**My apologies to any of you who read my Daiya no Ace fic, Nothing But A Martyr. I haven't been in the mood to write lately and I'd really hate for it to come off as forced... As for this, I just recently caught up on all the Fairy Tail episodes. And this just totally popped into my head and I needed to get it out. It may be a little short, but oh well. Hope you like it.**

**I apologize for anything that may seem inconsistent. I only watch the anime and do not read the manga (unfortunately as I do not have the funds). **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or anything recognizable. All rights belong to their rightful owners. **

_Inspired by the magic games when Lucy states Erza has a habit of climbing into her bed._

* * *

><p>On the first night of the Magic Games Erza awoke in a massive cold sweat, her sheets and purple pajamas sticking to her skin. Her vision seemed to sway slightly as her eyes attempted to adjust from the darkness and her head seemed to pound slightly as she tried to forget the images burned into her mind.<p>

Maybe it was everything that had happened with Wendy that triggered it. Maybe it was seeing Jellal a few days ago.

She took a deep breath in an attempt to steel herself.

It wasn't like the Tower of Heaven didn't appear in her night terrors often. Erza was used to waking up like this, sometimes crying so hard that she could hardly breath and sometimes thrashing so much she often found herself waking up on the floor of the dorms.

But now, she was sharing a room. Not just with one person, but several.

She rubbed her eyes slightly as she sat up and looked around,

Natsu was snoring away, tangled up in his blankets. Gray had obviously been sleep stripping again as he was now void of all clothing as well as his blankets that now warmed the floor. Elfman was snoring almost as loud as Natsu, a slight mumble of "man" coming from his mouth on occasion.

Erza turned to gaze at Lucy's bed where the blonde lay, looking peaceful as ever.

Erza rubbed her eyes once more as she quietly removed her blankets and softly padded over to Lucy's bed. She gently pulled the covers back, being especially careful not to wake the Celestial Spirit wizard. Climbing in as quietly as possible, she nestled herself cautiously into the crook of Lucy's neck as she began to drift back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Lucy woke first in the morning, as she usually did. Her boys were all still snoring away, Natsu mumbling something about food, Elfman mumbling something about being a man, and she didn't need to look up to know that Gray had been sleep stripping once again.<p>

She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and rolled over to glance at her phone on the bedside table. She was met with a pair of brown eyes and scarlet red hair.

The redhead offered her a small smile.

"Ohayou."

Lucy blushed and whispered back harshly.

"What are you _doing?"_

Erza's smile fell as she gazed at Lucy. The blonde sighed and offered a small apologetic smile.

"Nightmares _again_ Erza? I sure hope they went away. If the others were to wake up... Well, Gray and Natsu are one thing. But what will Elfman think?"

Erza's reply was a soft chuckle and she stretched before sitting up.

"Oh come on now Lucy, do you really think he'd say anything with _me _threatening him not to? No worries. It's just a nightmare. It's over now."

Lucy's smile was warm.

"Aa. Lets get dressed before we rouse the others."

* * *

><p>Erza woke with a start. Her heart seemed as if it was in her throat and there were tears running down her face.<p>

Where was she?

She glanced quickly around the room and sighed in relief as she began to rub the tears from her eyes. Seeing Jellal so much and seeing Milliana had stirred things in her. She didn't know they whole sleeping part of the games was going to be so _rough_.

What day was it? Through her sleep-like state she couldn't seem to remember. Was it the second? Or the third? Maybe the fourth? Not the fifth.

Wendy was sleeping peacefully as the boys snored away. Erza glanced over to Lucy's bed.

Surely she won't mind if I just...

As quietly as one would expect from a person of her skill, Erza shed her blankets and swiftly moved to Lucy's bed where she attempted to crawl under the covers without waking the wizard.

This time, she failed.

Erza grimaced as Lucy moaned and rolled over, rubbing her eyes. She blinked a few times as her eyes adjusted to the darkness and yawned before she spoke, her voice heavy with sleep.

"Nightmares again, Erza?"

Erza offered nothing and didn't need to as Lucy scooted over and pushed back the covers. The redhead climbed into the bed quietly and pulled the covers over the both of them. She had hoped not to wake Lucy with this. It happened often with them when she would stay at Lucy's house or if they shared a room or tent on missions. She knew that Lucy acted often as if it bothered her, although it was more embarrassment than anything. If she tried climbing into bed with the boys they would be terrified when they woke up.

Besides, no one really calmed her quite like Lucy did. And who was she to question why?

Lucy snuggled up to Erza and began to rub her stomach in circles.

Erza felt her face heat up a little.

"Lucy..."

But the blonde had already drifted deep back into her dreamland.

* * *

><p>A gasp woke Lucy up.<p>

It was a small chocking sound, very adverse to the obnoxious snoring that constantly came from the other side of the room for the past few days.

She woke herself with a start, jerking out of her dreams and quickly stumbling out of bed, almost landing face first on the floor but catching herself quick enough to grab the night stand. She sighed in relief and continued as she tried to walk over to Erza's bed where the readhead was currently chocking on tears.

Another gasp left Erza and Lucy gritted her teeth as she stubbed her toe on Natsu's bed. Dammit all, which bed was Erza's? It was so damn _dark_ in here.

She finally reached Erza's bed, and how did she even end up at Natsu's in the first place? Not that it mattered.

"Erza." She whispered as she began to shake her softly.

The girl gasped as she came to, sobs wracking through her body, her eyes wild as tears streamed out of them. She choked as she latched onto Lucy, burying her face in her chest as the silent sobs escaped her. Her arms clutched to Lucy's nightwear as if she was her lifeline.

A small sound of relief escaped from Lucy's mouth as she wrapped her arms around her comrade and rubbed her back softly and rested her chin on top of her head.

"It's alright." She began to whisper. "It's okay, it's over."

Erza took a deep breath as she tried to relax herself. She loved the way that Lucy always put it. She didn't say "it was just a dream" or "it wasn't real", because she _knew _that it was. She said it was over with such power and relief that it always seemed to bring Erza back to Earthland.

Erza sat back a bit and as she began to wipe the tears from one eye, Lucy reached out and brushed her thumb against the other. When her tears were gone, but her cheeks still wet and hot Lucy didn't let go.

They gazed into each others eyes for a second and Erza could feel a tight coil begin to weave itself in her chest. Lucy gave a small smile and a quiet huff.

"Nightmares again, Erza?"

Erza gave a small smile.

"Not anymore."

After a deep breath, Erza leaned forward and pressed her lips against the blondes. For a moment, her heart seized up and she couldn't help but think she had made a mistake as Lucy failed to reciprocate the kiss. Maybe she was misinterpreting things? Maybe she took her signs wrong and they were simply that of her friendship?

And then she was kissing back, slow and unsure as well as slightly clumsy but the coil released in her chest like a wild spring as she sighed into the kiss.

All to quickly Lucy was pulling back and they were both gasping for air. Between her gasps Lucy attempted an apology.

"I'm sorry, was that okay? I mean, clearly you started it, but I mean, I just uh- I guess I've never really kissed anyone and I just-"

Erza pressed her hand against the girls mouth as she rolled her eyes before shutting them, a smile evident on her features even in the darkness of the room. Lucy returned the small with a shy one of her own and Erza scooted over, peeling back the blankets to allow Lucy in. Once the girl was situated, Erza chuckled.

"Climbing into my bed, Lucy?"

The girl smiled.

"I thought I'd join you over here tonight."

Erza arched a perfect red eyebrow.

"Oh? And what if the others wake up before we do? What if they talk?"

"Please," Lucy said with a roll of her eyes as she snuggled into Erza. "Who in their right mind would dare talk about Erza Scarlet like that?"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm surprised I got this finished! It <em>almost <em>got scrapped halfway through! Not sure how I like my ending, but I'll let you guys decide that one. This is my first Fairy Tail fic, though I've been meaning to contribute to the ErLu fandom for sometime now.**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
